Made This Way
by Deadelfsgirl
Summary: Jane never belonged on Earth and she knew it. But does she really belong with the Turians? Life is never as simple as we want it to be.


****Note: This has been changed since the first time it was released, it needed history, it felt rushed so please bear with I've been working on this in my spare time.****

**Someone asked me if I could write their story as they no longer had time. I liked to idea of it, but was unsure if I could completely take over after someone had already written a few chapters. So after some thought I decided I would take the idea, keep some of the aspects of their story and change it to fit my style. **

**I've never done a request I hope it lives up to what they were expecting.**

**P.S. Hello everyone, long time no see. ^.^**

**I know I've been working on a few stories, but I'm a believer that you have to write the story stuck in your head at that moment. So here it is, let me know what you think. **

**For those of you that read all my stories, thanks and I hope you like this one.**

**Cheers**

Anne Shepard sighed and turned to her husband, folding her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

"I damn well know what you've been training her for, Andrew, but she's still so young, I don't think they should send her yet."

"Anne, she's seventeen, I can't stop this any longer. You knew, the day they put that child in our arms that she wasn't ours, that she was made for a larger purpose, you knew that and we agreed, we would be caretakers of one of the Galaxies biggest secrets, and that's her. She was made to be the best of us all, perfect, and she will be the first human Spectre. The agreement was always this, that she would spend time between Earth and the Turian Academy. You're lucky they let us do that since she was fifteen, now it needs to be permanent, she knows she's joining their military."

"I'm not talking about if she's prepared or not, Andrew. Stop talking about her as if she's nothing but a weapon. You know she's in love with him, just as he is with her. You know Victus has other plans."

Andrew paced to the large windows that faced out over English bay and shrugged.

"Don't you just shrug at me, Andrew Shepard. Kaidan is your best friends child and in love with your daughter."

Closing his eyes against her words Andrew shook his head, "As much as I want it, she's not my daughter, nor is she yours, she belongs to the Alliance and Turians, you know that. And if he wants the Alliance between our people strong, what's stronger than marriage? Jane married to a high ranking Turian family would put them in the spotlight, it would show our unity."

"Andrew! How can you say that? Don't you care about her at," Anne Shepard hero of the first contact war drew up short as fury flashed across her husband's face.

"Don't you dare act like I don't care, this is just as hard for me, but we knew the choice we made. You know what we face, you know he's trying to start the war between the Turians and Alliance again, if he had it his way we'd be at war with the entire Galaxy, we can't afford to not have our allies. Not with what is out there. We will not let him spread his xenophobia farther than he has already. It makes us weak. We cannot afford to be weak."

Anne heard the door click closed, it echoed against the vaulted ceiling as Jane's boots clipped against the marble floor in the entry way.

"You guys home?"

Anne sighed at her husband and composed her face.

"We're upstairs, Jane, supper will be in an hour, is Amy coming?"

"No, she has swimming tonight. I thought Victus was coming?" Jane climbed the curving staircase and took a seat at the piano by the window. She had always wanted to learn to play it like her mother could, but her father and Victus, who could by all rights be a second father to her, had kept her much too busy. Marksmanship, hand to hand, battle strategy, these were the things that were important in her life and by seventeen she was prepared for where he life was leading her. Jane was on a collision course with a place in the Turian military.

"He'll be here any moment; you leave with him at the end of the week you know."

She nodded, she knew, she was excited to a point, sure she would only continue to see Kaidan twice a year, but it had been that way since they were fifteen.

That being said, if she was joining the Alliance military she would see him every day.

She pushed the thought away swallowing the lump in her throat, and instantly felt ashamed. She shouldn't be wishing for things like that, she knew the plan.

Even though Jane's face was passive Andrew caught the flicker of something in her eyes and sighed.

"Jane, I know that it's going to be different, you living there full time."

Her eyes met his and whatever he had seen was gone, in its place the calmness he knew as the Turian training, no, it was more than that, it was the Turian genetics; Victus' genetics he saw in her.

The biggest secret in the Galaxy; that they had made a human with Turian traits; human tenacity and looks, Turian hearing, sight and what Andrew could only refer to as a calm what was purely Turian."

"I know, sir."

He felt himself flinch at the formal tone in her voice. But before he could continue Jane's head quirked to the side and she stood up from the piano. She had heard something, something he and Anne couldn't. A smile lit her face, one that made Andrew if he was honest with himself, more than a little jealous. The smile was for Victus, she only smiled like that for Victus or Kaidan. He was nothing more than the man who had drilled military protocol into her head, the one who had made sure she had as few friends as possible here. If he could have kept Kaidan from her he would have, but that had been impossible, he wouldn't have done it to be cruel, but to keep her from the pain he knew would come.

His thoughts snapped back to the present as he saw Jane pause, he saw confusion on her face as she inhaled deeply her head tilting to the side again, listening. Her mouth twitched at the side as she shook her head.

"It's not him, I don't know who it is, but," She inhaled again. "It smells like Cigarettes and they're armed, I heard the heat sinks click."

Andrew launched towards the staircase just as the front door swung open and armed men poured through the door. The illusive man and his men, why now, what did they want?

His eyes landed on Jane and he swallowed hard, Jane, they wanted Jane.

Before they could move up the stairs towards him, he grabbed Jane by the wrist and pulled her towards his and Anne's rooms. Anne had responded quickly and was already armed; she barred the doors to their room as Andrew pulled back a panel that scanned his eyes, and DNA. The wall moved to reveal a room Jane had never seen before.

"Jane, I want you in this room, now."

Jane pulled her hand away from him, and shook her head.

"I can fight, give me a gun, we'll take care of this. Who are they? What is going on, sir?"

Andrew shook his head, Jane never argued and she rarely asked questions. What a time for that to start.

"No, you are to get in this room, it will seal, don't question me."

She looked like she was about to protest again when he barked at her.

"Jane, what is your duty?"

Without hesitation she answered, "Duty with honor, loyalty without question."

"That's right; now get in this room that is an order."

She did as he asked, and with a nod he backed out and laid his hand against the panel.

His eyes locked on hers just as the door slid closed, and the door to their room was busted down.

The fight was short, they were outnumbered, and the men wore body armor, Anne and he had been caught in their civies'.

As they kneeled before their captors a man Andrew and Anne knew all too well walked into the room, the cigarette smell Jane had spoken of, it had been him.

Andrew stared up at him and glared.

"What do you want? I thought you were busy organizing your xenophobic pep rallies or whatever it is that you do now."

"Oh, Andrew, your mouth always did get you into trouble. You know what I want." He inhaled and exhaled, smoke drifted from him through the room.

"Nice house by the way, would I have gotten one of these if I would have stayed in the Alliance? You know a big payout for selling out humanity to the scum of the Galaxy?"

"You're delusional."

"No, I see everything very clearly. Now, where is the girl; if you can even really call her that, she's more of a genetic freak as I hear it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come now, Andrew, you don't expect me to believe that do you? You always were so obtuse. Dear, Anne, maybe you'll be a little more reasonable. Where is Jane? Don't put your lives in danger for the Turian human abomination."

"Don't you dare call her that you son of a bitch."

"Ouch, Anne, that hurts." He smiled and took a drag from his cigarette before dropping it on the carpet before them and grinding it out. He flicked his finger towards Anne and a man at his side fired a single shot and she slumped forward, Andrew flinched but to his amazement held his scream.

"One last chance, Andrew, don't make this mistake, we were friends once."

"Go to hell."

"Pity," he flicked his fingers towards Andrew and a second shot fired.

He stood over their bodies and glanced around the once white room, nothing else there.

"Fan out, check the rest of the house." Moving out of the room and down the stairs he lit another cigarette as he stepped out into the evening Vancouver air.

Jane stared at the screen in the room where her dad had shoved her. There was no way out, she had tired, she had screamed, she had wanted to stop the man, but all she had been able to do was stand there as they had been executed. She had heard their words and she didn't understand. Not really. She assumed people were mad she had been trained by the Turians. The reality of what was truly happening was lost on her as she stumbled back against the far wall of the metal room. She slid to the floor pulling her knees to her chest.

That was how Victus found her, in the room they had designed, the room only he, Andrew and Anne knew about. The room he had hoped they would never have to use.

He had pulled her to his chest; he knew not to expect the frantic sobbing reaction of most humans. Instead her reaction was one of quiet sorrow and anger. She wanted answers, ones he couldn't give her. Not yet.

****Five Days Later****

The drizzling rain fell softly against Jane's face; she shivered and searched the faces of those gathered in the graveyard one more time, before finally dropping her head to her knees on the steps of the little church where she sat.

Her best friend Amy turned towards her and reached out a hand.

"Jane, they're waiting for you. We should go."

Jane gave her head a shake, causing the droplets of water to splat against Amy's already wet dress.

Jane was ignoring her and she knew she was waiting for Kaidan.

Amy sighed but gave a shrug and resigned herself to standing that much longer in the rain. She turned towards the gathered reporters who seemed to be looking for nothing more than the painful story of how famous Jane Shepard, had lost her parents, both Heroes of the Alliance, in one night, in their own home, and how she had survived.

Kaidan pushed through the crowd of people; they grew quiet as he moved through them towards where he could see Amy holding the line. Behind her Jane's face was turned towards the sky, her lashes were spiked and dark against her pale skin, he knew she must be freezing, she had always hated the cold.

She was up and in his arms before he could speak, he could feel the beat of her heart as his pressed his lips softly to her temple.

"You came; I didn't know if you had gotten the message, they said you were out on deep space training."

"I came as soon as I heard; I wouldn't leave you alone, Janie. If you need me, I'm here."

"That may not always be possible."

Kaidan shook his head; even now she was always practical.

"Never mind that right now."

She nodded and let herself be lead to the small plot that was her families, real burials had been out of fashion for a long time, but then again, her family had always been a little weird.

Drops of rain pooled at the end of her lashes and dropped down to the Alliance flags she was handed. The rest was a blur, people were speaking, but she didn't hear them. The rain was loud, and she focused on it, to drown out the people speaking of her family in the past-tense.

She stood there long after most everyone had left, after the reporters had taken their last vids. She could hear their whispers, wondering why the Shepard girl wasn't crying. "Too much Turian influence." She had heard one of them say and she sighed deeply.

Kaidan was at her left, Amy just behind her, she could feel them both, their breath heavy in the cold rain.

Victus laid a hand on her shoulder and she finally lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You did well today, Jane. We can stay at my apartments here tonight, we leave tomorrow."

Jane nodded just as Kaidan made a small noise to her side; drawing Victus' attention.

"Something wrong, Alenko? You're due back at your base tomorrow are you not?"

"I am, Sir, which is why I thought Jane would be staying at my parents' estate tonight."

That caused Victus to fully turn towards Kaidan and give him a once over. Jane almost cracked a smile as Victus took Kaidan in. His dress blues were wet but she had to admit he still looked great. Victus however did not look impressed.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate."

"Excuse me, Sir, but we have stayed over at each other's houses many times over the years."

It was Victus' turn to make a noise that rumbled somewhere in his chest and this time Jane did smile.

"I want her at my place by midnight, dismissed, Alenko."

He turned back to Jane touched a talon to her nose in a gesture he had done since she was a child, shot a narrowed eye glance at Kaidan, and his mandibles flicked in a smile to Amy as he marched away from them.

"I always feel like he's judging me, he was always worse than your dad."

Jane's smile faltered and Kaidan sucked in a breath as Amy kicked him in the ankle.

"Sorry, Janie," Jane shook her head and pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead.

"Don't, it's not going to do anyone any good to just not talk about them. Besides you're right, Adrien was always more protective in that regard than dad was."

Amy nodded, "Forget that, he said you're leaving tomorrow. They still expect you to go? I don't understand, you're eighteen soon, you'll have your parents property, can't you stay and join the Alliance with me?"

Jane shook her head, "No I can't you both know how long this has been in the works. I can't just not do it, technically I'm already in the Turian Military, I have a platoon, you met them last year remember?"

"Right, Archeron, Vakarian and Kryik, I remember, strong silent types, well besides, Kryik, he thought he was funny."

"Nihlus is funny, Garrus is most likely the best sniper in the military, if not Galaxy, Brandis, well he's the type of Turian you don't see often, he's a warrior sure, but he's been slated to be an ambassador, his father was the Primarch of Palaven, died a few years ago. He can talk a Krogan to sleep."

Kaidan rolled his eyes as he directed Amy and Jane to his parents' car, as Amy's face screwed up in thought.

"And we're losing you to them, how often do you think we'll see you? Honestly with us all in the Military it's going to be difficult."

Jane went silent as she sat in the car and stared out at the damp grey landscape that she couldn't wait to put behind her. As much as she would miss them, she would not miss this place.

She passed the evening quietly, she was lucky that Kaidan and Amy were used to her silence, they for the most part, understood her. Well most of her, they couldn't understand why she never really felt apart of them, why Vancouver, hell why Earth had never really felt like home. She didn't really understand it herself. Now that everything was done, her parents gone, she had nothing holding her to this place, nothing but Kaidan and Amy and the thought was suffocating and something snapped inside her as she thought about it.

"Jane, you're really out of it, I'm sorry, but I've got to go, my mom is expecting me. I'll miss you, write me won't you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, I'll write." She said it, but she wondered if she really meant it.

As the door closed behind Amy, Kaidan turned and pulled her into his arms, he felt her go stiff and he sighed.

"It's not just your parents is it? I was kind of expecting this; I just didn't want to believe it."

"Kaidan, I-I love you, you know I do, but," Kaidan nodded and laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"Yeah, I know, you're expected to serve until you're thirty. But, what if we got married as soon as you turned eighteen?"

Jane pulled back and stared into his eyes, her mouth was pulled tight.

"Yeah, I know, I know. It was just a thought; I don't want to lose you. So many years, Jane, it's been just the three of us. I've always loved you."

"I know, I just, I have this panic in my chest, I can't help it, it's like I'm downing. I have to go, I have things I need to do."

"Things that don't involve me anymore, don't look at me like that, I understand, as much as I want to hold you here, I know I can't."

"Thank you, Kaidan. I'm sorry, you know I am."

"Stop, Jane, just because I understand doesn't mean I'm not a second from breaking down." He turned from her and took a deep breath, that didn't still his shaking hands. "Are you going to tell Amy that you don't plan on coming back?"

"I don't think she'd understand."

"Yeah, I'll take care of it."

She nodded as Kaidan turned back to her, she could see the unshed tears shining in his eyes.

"Come on, I'll get you back to Victus."

The ride to Victus' apartment was made in silence, and as they reached their destination Kaidan sighed and laid a hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'd wait you know. If it's just getting settled in a routine, I'll wait, I'll live on letters and once a year visits until we're thirty, if you let me, I'll love you forever."

"Kaidan, don't, don't ask that, I just can't. Don't wait for me, I'll never forget you, you were the one good thing about Earth."

With that she was out of the car and running into the apartment building, leaving a very shocked and broken hearted Kaidan in her wake.

As the door closed behind her she leaned against it, willing her breathing to slow she let her head fall back. She wasn't sure what she could have said. Kaidan loved Earth, loved Vancouver, and he would want to come back here someday, he would want to live here. She couldn't do that, if she could help it, she'd never come back.

Victus heard the door close; he could hear the rushed breathing and could almost feel the hammering of Jane's heart.

He stood silent in the hall watching the look of pain slowly leave Jane's face, her eyes were closed, and he had never seen her look so, panicked. That was saying something, considering he had pulled her from a safe room after her parents had been killed.

"What is it, Jane? Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped open and landed on his.

"Yes, everything is fine, well at least it will be."

His head quirked to the side and she took a deep breath.

"I told Kaidan that we couldn't see each other anymore. That this would be for the best, I'm going to be so far away, and I don't want to, well," she stuttered looking for the words, but Victus understood and finished for her, his words soft.

"You don't want to come back."

She nodded stiffly and his mandibles flicked before he controlled the smile and pulled them tightly to his face.

"I understand, you don't have to explain anything to me."

"I know, I never have, and it means a lot that you understand me, you don't judge me. You've always been a good dad to me when I wasn't here. Sometimes better than," Her voice trailed off.

Victus knew she meant Andrew and drew a deep rumbling breath before taking as step towards her and brushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Your father loved you; he pushed you to be the best you could be. You know that. I love you; it's why we push you. What's the rule?"

"Duty with honor, loyalty without question," as she finished she was instantly calm as the words left her and he nodded towards a room.

"Get some sleep, we leave early."

She turned and retreated to her room that he kept for her.

OooO

Jane took a deep breath as the shuttle landed and the doors opened, Victus was at her side and his mandibles flicked wide in a smile as he watched her grab her things. She turned back towards him and he brushed an errant strand of red hair behind her ear, she hadn't pinned it back as she normally did and it was loose about her face, she looked at ease for the first time since the Sheppard's deaths.

"Welcome home, Jane."

She nodded as she turned her attention back towards the base they were landing at. And she pursed her lips, he mused that if she had mandibles they would be pulled tightly to her face and the thought made him smile again and wish just for a moment that she looked like him, that they hadn't had to make her look human. The best thing he'd ever done and she didn't even know how much he loved her as his only daughter.

"Aren't you happy to be back?"

She made a humming sound deep in her chest and he smiled again.

"Yes, of course I'm happy to be back, Sir." She stopped short and he turned her face back towards him with a talon under her chin.

"I heard a "but" at the end of that."

She almost looked ashamed before her back became stiff.

"I shouldn't mention it, but I know you'll be headed back to Palaven now, and I know they want you to take a mate."

"Jane," she smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"You will always be first in my life, you are like my child you know that." He wanted to tell her, he even almost said it, but instead put her away from him and gave her a once over. Her uniform was perfect and besides her hair she looked ready to take her post with her squad. He caught the outline of three very large, young Turian males standing just outside the shuttle and he nodded towards them.

"It looks like your squad came to greet you."

Jane turned to face then and grinned, she didn't realize how happy she would be to see them. Garrus grabbed her bag after he saluted Victus, as he dropped it Nihlus was instantly on it.

"What did you bring me from Earth?"

"Nothing and keep out of that!"

Nihlus held up something lacey and red and Jane turned about the same color as her hair.

"What is this for? It looks like something one of the Assari at the lounge wear." Jane pounced Nihlus and had him on the ground before he could move, but he wouldn't stop laughing, holding her lingerie behind his back as she scrambled for it.

Garrus stood off to the side a good natured smile and his ever present eyepiece covering his embarrassment that his first thought had been how much he would like to see her in that red lace thing.

Brandis rolled his eyes and locked his hands behind his back, somethings never change he thought, Jane and Nihlus had always fought like brother and sister, the mess that their shared bunks were was proof enough of that.

Stepping next to Brandis, Victus also folded his hands behind his back, though the smile on his face was one of amusement.

Brandis Archeron stood a bit straighter as Victus took stance beside him.

"Archeron, it's good to see you, I assume you can handle this rowdy bunch?"

"Of course, Sir they're a good group once I can get Nihlus to calm down."

"Good, Jane had a rough go at it this last trip, and as such she won't be returning to Earth."

Brandis' brow plate flicked up but he let Victus continue.

"She's left that life behind, you of course heard the news about her parents there."

"Of course, Sir."

"Well just watch her, if there is any change let me know, oh and one more thing Corporal, if there is any word sent to her from Earth, you'll let me know of course."

Victus paused for just a moment before nodding to himself, he would have to speak to Brandis' mother first of course, but this young Turian was well on his way to being an ambassador if not Primarch like his father had been. He had been looking for the right family, he had been hoping it would be Garrus', anyone could see how the young Turian looked at Jane, but his father had been against the idea of Spectres his whole life, and Jane would be the first human Spectre, most likely not the best match in that family.

"Aye, Sir." His interest was piqued at the statement that she had left that life behind, did that mean all of it? Including the boyfriend?

And with that Victus stepped forward. "Alright, Jane stop beating up on Nihlus and come say goodbye. I'm off to the Citadel to be bored to death being caught up on all the things I missed while we were on Earth." He resisted the urge to hug her again, opting for a salute and another tuck of her wild hair behind her ear as he whispered, "You really should pin that back, Jane."

He stepped back onto the shuttle and was gone.

She only had time to stand for a moment before Garrus was at her side, out of everyone here at home, he was her best friend. Sure Nihlus was like the little annoying brother she had never had, and Brandis was a little like the older bossy one, Garrus had always just been there with her, through everything. As the first human in the Turian military, not to mention such a high profile one, it had been the most important thing in her life, to have someone to tell everything to, and this time was no exception, she made the drink motion as Nihlus and Brandis took off walking in front of them and Garrus leaned over towards her and smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

OooO

Jane dropped her things at their new bunks on base and sighed, the room was orderly and tidy and as she glance up she saw Brandis' eyes on her and he smiled briefly before his natural neutral state fell back into place.

"Obviously as you can see, Nihlus hasn't spent much time here yet."

That got a laugh out of her and she nodded. "I was about to say that it didn't look the same here."

Garrus chuckled as he sat down with his sniper rifle, and began his ritual of cleaning and calibrating. It eased Jane to have so many things just fall into a normal rhythm. Nihlus eyed her from his bunk and unlike most other Turians that which was on his mind, came out of his mouth, at least around them.

"So are we going out tonight, there is this really cute Assari dancer at this club just off base and I was thinking," Jane started laughing instantly cutting of his train of thought, and Brandis sighed.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea, we report day after tomorrow, I though Jane might want to spend the day getting ready."

Shaking her head she smiled, "Actually to speak plainly, Archeron, I could really use a drink."

He nodded and didn't say another word just changed into a plain shirt and tossed on a jacket before moving towards the door.

Standing Jane grabbed a light hoody that Garrus had made for her that had the Turian military logo on the shoulder but as she pulled it over her head she saw Brandis getting ready to go with them and she shot Garrus a look of confusion. As Garrus shrugged Jane asked in as nonchalant a voice as she could muster.

"You're going with us?"

"Sure, why not, I haven't seen you in a month it will be good to catch up."

Garrus gave her a look that said he was as surprised as she was and Nihlus jumped up and grinned.

"Well, will you look at this, we've finally corrupted him."

Jane resisted the urge to sigh and roll her eyes, all she had wanted was to talk with Garrus, Nihlus was never a bother as he ran off to the dancers first thing, leaving Jane and Garrus alone, but with Brandis there she was sure she was headed right into an awkward night of silence and drinking.

OooO

The club was packed, the last weekend of leave after graduation, shit, it's not like they would have got much talking done anyways but the thought was of little comfort as Brandis grabbed a few drinks and met them near the dance floor. Jane took one and downed it in one gulp, Garrus followed her lead and nodded towards the bar, shouting above the music.

"Jane, over here, let's get a bottle."

She shot a quick glance at Brandis who had been cornered by a group of girls, some she recognized the others must be new. Brandis being who he was always attracted a following and Jane smiled at the look of anguish on his face until she saw Antonia coming towards her, she look to her left where Garrus had been but he was already gone.

"Shit." The word was barely out when a hand clamped her elbow and dragged her through the crowd and out the back door into a dark alley, Garrus was breathing hard, something that didn't normally happen to him.

"Saw Antonia did you?"

"Spirits, it was one date, do you know she's been telling everyone that she and I are together? To hear her tell it we're as good as mated."

"Well you know, you should be looking, I mean you're father will want you settled on the Citadel in what ten years? You might as well get to know her now."

His look froze her smile and she cleared her throat, "I was just joking."

"That isn't funny, that's not even Nihlus funny."

"Yeah, sorry."

She looked up to the stars and took a deep breath, the hot humid air filled her lungs and she smiled.

"Spirits, Garrus I didn't know how much I missed the heat until now."

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her until that moment as he watched her head tilt up and her eyes close as she inhaled deeply.

Grabbing her hand he dragged her away from the Club and back towards the base at a run until they were at the range, two rifles were leaning against the wall when they entered and she stopped and quirked a brow at him.

"You had this planned? How'd you know Brandis was going with us? I mean that was way out of character."

"I didn't, I had thought the Club would be busy, and that you'd want to go out to talk, so I planned ahead, yesterday in fact, as your shuttle was delayed."

She smiled, "you always know just what I need, and shooting something sounds perfect right now."

He chuckled low in his chest, "Yeah I know."

They lowered themselves to firing position and after about a fifty rounds Jane's rifle went silent and Garrus paused and rolled to his side so he could see her profile in the darkness, her face was resting on her forearm. He wanted to say something, anything but he knew her better. He knew she wasn't like other girls, so he waited.

Jane turned her head on her arm slightly to the right so her green eyes met Garrus, his blue eyepiece reflected on his face and she smiled.

"It's good to be back."

"I was worried about you when I heard."

She dropped her eyes and nodded.

"I thought about calling you, but I didn't know what to say, I hate to say it but Victus has always been more like a father to me, I didn't spend much time there anymore. And they never treated me like he does, I just…" she drifted off and Garrus hummed in his chest as she watched his mandibles quiver before going still on his face.

"You don't have to explain, I know, I'm just glad you're safe. They said it was a human purity group that doesn't agree with you being trained by the Turians."

She nodded, "I heard that too."

A comfortable silence fell between them.

Jane turned her head a bit more and laid her cheek on her arm, Garrus mirrored her position facing her. They had done this so much through the years that the simple ritual made her grin.

"How are Amy and Kaidan?" The question was out before he had even realized he asked it and the grin on her face was replaced by a slight frown.

"I broke up with Kaidan, it seemed the only fair thing to do. He loves Earth so much, and he'd never want to live away from it. And I never want to go back. So it seemed better to end it now, I don't know why we let it go for so long, I knew that his day was coming. I knew and I let it continue, what does that say about me?"

"Nothing," his other arm reached out and touched her shoulder to put emphasis on his words. "It means you're young, that you care about him, that's not a bad thing Jane. And he knew just as you did."

She smiled softly and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I know, I think I just needed to hear it from you. You've always understood."

He almost did it, he almost let forth a rush of emotion about how he'd cared for her since the moment he had first clapped eyes on her. That he would always be there for her, but her eyes lifted from him to just behind and reality hit him, he couldn't just dump this all on her so soon.

She sighed and made to stand, "looks like we've been found out."

Nihlus jogged out towards them and paused letting Garrus stand and turn towards him.

"What's up Nihlus? I figured you'd be busy with the dancers for at least another two hours." Garrus had meant it as a joke but Nihlus just stood there. Not even a smile, something was wrong.

"Besides how ticked off you two made Brandis, we've got to report, this comes from the top, we're shipping out."

"To where?"

"They didn't tell me that part, Garrus as they were barking orders. They just said for me to get your asses back to base. They cleared the entire Club out, so I can tell you one thing, it's big."

Jane shook her head and took a deep breath as Garrus shot her a look that said the same thing she was thinking; big things seemed to follow Jane around, and she had no doubt this one had its crosshairs planted square on her head.


End file.
